death or hope
by lord vegeta the VIII
Summary: vegetas life is nothing, so he tries to kill himself, but bulma finds his logbook.... suicide, minor cursing.


Death or Hope?

Disclaimer: I do not in any form own dbz.

I am Vegeta. Who am I? I once was the prince of all sayans, my life was, still is

And always will be hatred, abuse, and death. Why do I suffer living this life?

I thought, I had a purpose- be the best, be legendary, leave a path for future generations, but Kakarotto, grown on earth, with love and compassion through his whole life, became the best, HE became the legendary. He stomped on every peace of my pride, turning it into dust and spraying it into the wind, leaving a barren wasteland after him. Do I even have a purpose? No. My life is a pool that is full and still filling with hatred. WHY? Why do they hate me so much? I told my past to kakarotto, his son, the namek and small monk, but still why do they **all** hate me? Yes. I killed people, races and planets. Yes. I ended life for those who are innocent. Yes. I destroyed cultures, but I did not mean it, those were my commands. Why did I obey them? My life, while I was a child, told me one thing –

Never, NEVER, disobey the command of the one that is stronger than you, OR face the consequences, though I did face the consequences a lot. I live on earth now, I hate it here, the woman's and everyone else's hatred for me grows by the day. I do not act heartless, I AM heartless, my heart was ripped out when my mother and father died trying to save me, and no one would risk, to return it. My life is nothing; I have lost everything I once fought for – my beliefs, my destiny, my family and my pride.

I do not want to live this life and I thought of a way to end it….

Vegeta Ouji's logbook, 20:00, earth, page 56

He closed his logbook, quietly got of the chair and hopped into bed.

'yes. My plan will work. My line and my life will end here.' He thought to himself, before falling asleep.

3 hours later

Bulma opened the door to his room. She thought he was still awake, but he was asleep, a small book on his stomach. She quietly walked to Vegeta's bed. She carefully picked up the book and went to her room. In her room, Bulma opened the book and read the title 'Vegetas Ouji's logbook.'. She read about 2 hours and in the morning. 'Is this his life? No way, he was pampered like a prince, was he? And I think he'll try to kill himself.-' she thought , but was interrupted by Mrs. Briefs, who called for break feast. She walked, hiding the book, downstairs to find Vegeta who said "Kitchen is off limits too me, while you are eating, because I might kill someone." Bulma walked in the kitchen and closed the door shut. She walked over to her father and gave him the book. Her father took the book and asked, "What is this?"

"Read the title." She replied, He opened it and read every page. With every page he got paler and paler. "This is his life?" he managed to choke out. "Yes." Bulma answered in deep voice. Vegeta walked in silently and took a knife, with that he left for Goku's home.

3 hours Later

Bulma saw a black dot in the sky. It was gohan, and carrying vegeta – all bloody with the symbol of the house vegeta carved into his chest, that could be seen from afar. Gohan landed in the garden and threw vegeta in the mud. He brushed his arms and tried to leave, but Bulma stopped him. She pulled him down to her and got angry, gohan thought she must be angry at him for bringing vegeta back so he walked over to vegeta and kicked him in the ribs, then threw him into a large and very thick tree. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and whispered "Rashikan sumortsu sha , agobe"

Bulma tugged on gohan's piccolo-style gi and asked "What is he saying?"

"He's saying ' kill me now, weak human-boy'." Bulmas eyes widened and she screamed "LEAVE HIM ALONE GOHAN! He HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" "Bu-t –t yamc-hh-aa sa-iii-ddd he ra-ppee-dd you-u." "WHAT?THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE I EVER HEARD!" bulma screamed "wha-t?" gohan said, scared and flew off. She looked at vegeta and he was onconcious.

2-3 days later

Vegeta woke in a white room. He turned his head to the side and saw….

HAHAHA IM EVIL! CLIFFIE!


End file.
